In the Egg Carrier and meet Sonic
They saw a Huge Ship USApyon: It's a Huge Ship, Dani! Whisper: It's so huge! Gumdramon: It's gonna ram us! Hold on tight! Hours later 1 Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are wondering around the Ship ????: Look what the Cat's dropped in. All: (Gasp) It was Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon Psychemon: Great to see you here, in the Egg Carrier. Shoutmon: Egg Carrier? Are you guys stowaway here that carries eggs? Dracmon: No you dummy! This ship belongs to an evil scientist by Dr. Eggman. Psychemon: We consider you and your friends the stowaway. Damemon: My friends?! Where Jibanyan and the others? Opossumon: So, they are important to you... Instead of what happened to good friends? Psychemon: But instead of them you should be working about them. They show them Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru looking so pale and sleepy Shoutmon: Taiki! Gumdramon: Taigiru! Damemon: Yuu! Psychemon: That's right, we found them. We'll you and your friends are wondering around, we finally found them. They are gonna see them, but Eggman stop them Eggman: Hold it right there! I don't tolerate behaviour from such a small mind, kids. Shoutmon: Psychemon, why are you and your friends siding with the Heartless. Psychemon: The Heartless are under our command now, and we have nothing to fear. Shoutmon: You're Insane! You're blinded by rage and the darkness will eat away at your heart because of the Heartless. Psychemon: Don't be so Naive. Our Heart is too strong for them. Shoutmon: Psychemon... Why... Psychemon: Enough! We even learn aw few new tricks, like this. He make Shoutmon and his Friends shadow rise up Dracmon: You can all see you're Friends now. They fall into a Trapdoor Oposummon: That takes care of them. We'll be arrived in Station assure within an hour. Psychemon: And keep the King and his friends away from their Partners. They left Eggman: I can't believe this! I am powerful leader and no dare tells me what to do. Decoe: What can we do now, Eggman? Eggman: Don't know! But I need you two on guard duty to watch that pink Hedgehog until they arrived there. And whole place is Crawling with Heartless like before. They'll keep an eye on the brats. Bocoe: But Dr. Eggman. Don't you remember who else is down there? Eggman: Silence! I'm not worried about that little rodent. He won't stop me time. Decoe: Are you sure? Eggman: Of course I'm sure! Do you think I'm an Idiot? (Sigh) You make me disappointed. Meanwhile Komasan: You sure, Zura? Gumdramon: Yep, it was definitely our Partners. We finally found them. Komajiro: Alright. Let's go up and see them, Zura! Jibanyan: Alright, nyan! USApyon: Okay, Dani! Whisper: That's great, whis. Okay, but first... How about you get off! They are sitting on top of him Damemon: Oops, sorry. Minutes later They don't know, how to get out of this cell ???: Hey, what's up? Over heard your dilemma and it looks like you could use a hand getting out of here. It was Sonic the Hedgehog Komasan: Who are you? Sonic: Who am I? Why I happen to be the answer to your prayers? Your ray of hope. The light at the end of the tunnel. Whisper: That's not funny, whis. Sonic: Ouch, Harsh. Alright, if you dont want my help? Then so be it. Gumdramon: You do Realize you're stuck in here, too. Sonic: You kidding? I was just waiting for my friend. Damemon: Who? Then Tail has appeared Tails: Sonic! I found you! Sonic: Hey, tails. What kept you? Tails: I couldn't find you. But I found Amy, she's alive and well. Sonic: Great, she's okay. Tail: And even though, there are three Boys with her in another cell Sonic: What? Three Boys are with her, too? Tail: Yeah. Maybe, you should let me rescue amu. Sonic: No can do, Tails. I have to do it to save her. USApyon: I get it. Fox over here likes the pink Hedgehog and he must be pretty Jealous, Dani. (Laugh) Tail: Hey! He hit him on the Head and he's gonna open the Cell Sonic: Come on, Tails. Get that Cell open. Tail: On it! Gumdramon: Before we go. Should introduce ourselves? Sonic: Oh, yeah. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon. He's gonna reach his hand to shake, but Sonic moved it quickly Sonic: Too slow! But seriously we're going to be in this together but only till we find Amy. They went off to find her